A Knight's Heart
by LordHellPhoenix
Summary: On a normal day at Beacon, Team RWBY comes up with a bet that involves their resident knight. With this, they'll learn more about him and possibly, more about their own hearts. Is love in the air or will they meet only heartbreak? Two-shot. (Coverart by Khor Evik Vlakhavlakh)
1. Chapter 1

A Knight's Heart

It was shaping up to be a normal day at Beacon. Students were either training or doing any assignments they still had to do. Meanwhile, more exchange students were showing up for the Vytal Festival in a few weeks. A few students were just fooling around or doing whatever they felt like to relax after classes and the usual stress of their day to day lives.

Team RWBY was doing exactly that, the four girls were sitting in their dorm room trying to unwind on this average morning. Ruby was sitting on her bunk and going through a weapon's magazine, looking for any upgrades for Crescent Rose. Although, she wasn't as focused as usual, her inner nerd just wasn't into it. Weiss was at her desk, reviewing her notes from the various classes she had throughout the week. But unlike usual, her mind kept wandering from her task. Blake was lounging in her bunk, reading one of her favorite books. But similar to her teammates, she was getting distracting and had to keep rereading every paragraph she was on. Finally, Yang was laying on her back on her bed while going through her scroll. But going with the theme of the world, was finding nothing to occupy her time.

That's when Ruby threw her magazine into the air and fell back onto her bed with groan, "I'm bored!" Then said magazine fell back onto her face in a comical fashion.

Yang looked across to her sister and pocketed her scroll. She turned to face her while using her hand to support her chin, "Yeah, same here, sis."

Blake used this time to put her book down and turned to sit sideways on her bed, to face her two teammates, since her partner was above her. "Same." She said in a lackluster tone.

The three then turned to their white themed teammate. She could feel their stares on her but decided to ignore them and focus on her work. She was Weiss Schnee and she had a task to complete. But a few seconds later, she sighed and turned around to face them, "My sentiments exactly."

They sat in a silence before their leader spoke up, "So, what should we do?"

Yang shrugged, "No idea. We've trained all week and for once, I don't feel like fighting anyone. Wanna head down to Vale?"

Weiss looked over at Yang, "We can't. We're confined to Beacon grounds for the rest of the week. Since you destroyed a good portion of them, when you lost your temper and chased a student around campus because he nicked your hair." Weiss reminded her with a glare. Yang looked away sheepishly as she played with her hair.

"We could hang out with CFVY." Ruby suggested.

Blake shook her head, "Coco dragged her team to Vale to do some shopping, they'll be gone all day."

They fell into another silence for a while. That was before the boxer came up with an idea and sat up on her bunk. "How about a little bet between us?" she said with a grin.

"I don't know, Yang." Ruby started. "The last one didn't end too well." No one wanted to remember the last bet their team had. It ended with a lot of crying and someone almost needing reconstructive surgery.

"I already apologized for that." Yang defended herself. "This one will be different; no violence will be involved and we'll all have an equal chance in winning."

"I'm scared to ask what challenge that head of yours has concocted." Weiss said with her usual sass.

"It's fine. The bet will be simple: first one to get a date by the end of the day, wins!"

"That's it? Isn't that a bit, degrading?" Weiss asked.

Yang scoffed, "What, we're all attractive ladies. What's wrong with us trying to find a date? One of us just being better than the rest of the team is just a bonus." She said with a smirk.

Ruby was slightly embarrassed by the thought, but she had an idea on who she would ask. It'd be the perfect cover to ask them out without Yang going full 'Protective Sister mode'. Weiss didn't want any part of this, but Yang was being overconfident, and it was grating on her nerves. It would be good to wipe that smile off her face by winning and showing she didn't need blessed 'assets' to win. Not that she was jealous or anything! Blake just rolled her eyes, she really wasn't interested in dating anyone right now, but it would at least break up the boredom she was feeling. They decided they were not about to back down to the challenge the blonde just laid down. "But, this isn't exactly fair." Ruby pointed out.

"Why's that?" Blake asked.

"Because you and Weiss can just ask Sun and Neptune. They'd agree instantly. And nobody who goes to Beacon will agree to go out with me because Yang has threatened every person that looked at me for more than five seconds." She pouted with that.

"Plus, you've got a dozen guys that have been trying to… seduce you, Yang. Not exactly fair." Weiss added, trying to not be crass.

Yang shrugged with a smirk, "Not my fault that I'm awesome and that a bunch of pervs were gawking at my baby sister. But you have a point there." Yang brought her hand to her chin and gently rubbed it as she was thinking. She came to a resolution and snapped her fingers, "I got it. What if we all try to get a date with the same guy?" They all looked ta her confused, so she elaborated. "We'll choose someone we know and we'll all have one chance to ask them out. If he agrees, that person wins."

They all thought about it, "That could work." Blake responded.

"As much as I want to disagree, it would make things easier." Weiss added but still wondering, why she was going along with this. "But, let's agree that we are not allowed to sabotage the others' attempts." Her teammates nodded with that condition.

"But, who are we going to choose?" Ruby asked.

"We all agree that it won't be anyone from CRDL." Blake stated. The three nodded instantly.

"Sun and Neptune are out for obvious reasons. Yatsuhashi and Fox, as well." Weiss added.

"What about Ren?" Yang asked.

As soon as she says that, images of grenades, a massive hammer, broken legs and manic laughter fill their heads. "NOO!" They all yell at once. They all were trying to calm down when Ruby had a thought, "Why not Jaune?"

They all looked at her before Weiss spoke up, "That dolt? Why him?"

"Actually, that makes sense." Blake answered.

"Yeah, I'm okay with that?" Yang agreed.

Weiss looked at them stunned, "What!?"

Yang just rolled her eyes, "Look, Jaune knows all of us pretty well. So, if he agrees, we'll have a more genuine win. Plus, afterwards, we could just explain to him that we don't feel that way about him and he'll understand. No friendships will be hurt by it. And if you don't want to go out with him, Weiss, you could just make up an excuse and he probably won't argue with it."

Weiss had to agree with her points. But another thought came to mind, "What about Pyrrha? What will she think?"

"Pyrrha's out with her manager for the day, so she won't be a problem. And it's only a single date. Maybe it'll give her the incentive to ask him out herself." Yang explained.

They all looked at each other for a bit, just considering it. "So, we all agree?" Yang asked. The other three nodded and Yang smirked, "Alright then. So, the first person to get a date with Jaune, wins the bet!"

* * *

Yang was making her way down the halls of Beacon, looking for one Jaune Arc. After her team had agreed to the bet, they all decided to draw straws to make some sort of order to it. The results were Yang first, followed by Ruby, then Blake and finally Weiss. With that settled, she decided to go win herself this bet, asap. She grabbed a 'quick' shower before getting dressed. Although, Weiss would say she was still in there for too long. With a roll of her eyes and a smirk, she left her dorm room to complete her objective. There was no way that Jaune would turn her down of all people. Most people would look at her and do anything to get a chance at her. But they'd be out of luck, she had gone on plenty of dates but only with people she knew would be respectful of her. She may be a flirt, but she was not a bimbo and she would _not_ be treated as one.

This was actually a win-win scenario for her. She could win the bet and she finally found a way to repay the blonde knight. She was a bit concerned that Ruby's first friend at Beacon was a guy, so she decided to keep an eye on the two. She didn't want her first friend to do anything to hurt her little sister. She was pleasantly surprised to find that he treated her very well, kind of like a little sister. Ever since they were kids, Yang had always been watching out for her sister but now with Jaune, she didn't have to stress out all the time about Ruby's safety. He was there to give her a hand if Yang couldn't.

Since then, Yang had been trying to find a way to thank him. Now she had the perfect way. The two could go on a date and enjoy themselves. Jaune could have a date with a, in her humble opinion, great girl and Yang could learn a bit more about him. 'Maybe I'll take him to a club?' She thought to herself, 'I could get him to unwind and maybe show off some more of his dance moves he demonstrated at the dance. I wonder what drunk Jaune would be like?' She chuckled to herself with that.

"Hey, Yang!" a voice boomed, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Yang looked up to see Nora skipping up to her in her usual work out gear. Yang returned her smile and waved slightly, "Hey, Nora." She returned as the bomber stopped in front of her. "Just finished your workout?"

"Kinda." She replied cheerily. "I was actually helping Jaune work out."

Yang smirked at that thought. "What, did you drag his scrawny butt down there?"

To her surprise, Nora shook her head. "Nope. Jaune dragged me down there. He wanted to work out and I'm his personal trainer, so he had to take me along."

"Wait, I thought Pyrrha was training him?" Yang asked confused.

"She does but Pyrrha only helps him with his fighting. Our Fearless Leader asked Ren to help him with meditation and aura training. And he asked me to get him in shape." She smiled in pride, "Those two might be helping him on the battlefield, but those muscles he's sporting are _my_ handiwork."

Yang needed a second to take all that in. 'Jaune _willingly_ had Nora train him? Huh, he's got more guts than I gave him credit for.' Yang looked back to Nora, "So, what did you guys do?"

"Jauney wanted a full workout today. So, we did the normal." Nora started to count off her fingers as she listed the exercises. "Hundred one-armed pull-ups with each arm, two hundred squats, hundred-fifty sit-ups, hundred-fifty push ups with me on his back, run ten kilometers on the treadmill while wearing twenty-pound weights on his arm and legs." She said cheerfully.

Yang just stared at her. "Whoa, is he still breathing?"

Nora nodded, "Yup. He wanted to do _more_ afterwards but I told him not to push himself too far. We don't need him hurting himself."

Yang gave a low whistle. "Damn, he's dedicated, I'll give him that."

Nora looked away, "Well, yeah. But there's a little more to it." Yang just gave her a quizzical look and Nora sighed, "Jaune doesn't like being negative around us, so he tries to hide it. But while we were working out, I could just tell. He's angry about something and its really bothering him."

"And you don't know what it is?" Yang asked in concern.

She just shook her head, "Nope. But he'll talk to us when he's ready." She looked over her shoulder towards the gym back down the hall. She then looked back to Yang, "Would you mind keeping an eye on him? I don't want him hurting himself."

Yang nodded with a thumbs up, "Leave it to me."

Nora gave her an unrestrained smile, "Thanks, Yang! If you'll excuse me, I need to get to my dorm to take a shower." With that, she skipped off down the hallway.

Yang watched her go for a second before she went down the hall and into the gym. She looked around and saw several students using the equipment there, but she didn't see Jaune anywhere. She then heard the familiar sound of someone working on a punching bag and looked to the back of the gym. There she saw Jaune, dressed in a skin tight white shirt with blue shorts. She walked over and noticed a few things. His shirt was drenched with sweat, practically making it see through and she wasn't hating the view. Jaune was using a rudimentary boxing stance. It was obvious that he was an amateur, but he was showing some promise. 'Maybe I could offer to train him?' she thought to herself, half-seriously. The last was how hard he was hitting the bag and the restrained anger in his eyes. He was hitting the bag like it had insulted his family or worse.

Yang decided it was better to not distract him and stood back to watch. Jaune carried on for a few more minutes with a few steady combos. Until he started to hit the bag even harder and faster. She saw his eyes narrow and a snarl appear on his face as he hit it one last time. The force behind his hit tore the bag off the chain and sent sand all over the floor. That shocked her to say the least. Jaune stood there for a bit, arm still extended while he was breathing raggedly. When his breathing calmed slightly, he dropped his fist, "Damn. Broke another one."

Yang decided to make herself known, "Nice punch there, Vomit Boy." She said with her usual swagger.

Jaune stiffened before he turned to face her. For a second, Yang saw shock on his face mixed with some other emotion. But it was gone quickly and replaced with his usual smile. "Hey, Yang. What brings you here?"

"Nora said she was training you. I was curious and decided to see it for myself." She smiled at him as he was undoing the wraps around his fists.

Jaune nodded as he was freeing his hands, "Well, looks like you missed it. I'm finishing up."

"Too bad." Yang smirked, "From what I heard, you've got some insane stamina and all that sweat backs it up. I wonder if you have the physical endowment to fit that stamina?" She asked with a flirtatious wink.

Jaune blushed like she expected but then he snorted, "Wouldn't you like to know." He was finally done with the wrapping and looked down at his shirt. "But you are right. All this sweat is making this thing annoying." He grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off with a sigh, "Much better."

"I'll say." Yang muttered. She was not expecting this. When he wore the dress at the dance, she saw how toned his legs and arms were. But now, she could see his developing abs and pecs, they weren't at Sun's level but they were still appealing. And all the sweat was making his skin shine incredibly. She swallowed as she fought the blush trying to form on her cheeks. 'Why does he hide _that_ under a hoodie?!'

"You say something, Yang?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"J-just that it probably does feel better getting that off." She quickly said with a nervous chuckle.

Jaune just looked ta her confused, "Okay?" He then looked like he got an idea, "Hey, Yang, mind spotting me? I wanna get a few reps in but Nora left before I could."

Yang didn't trust herself to speak so she just nodded. Jaune gave her a grateful smile and the two went over to the bench. Jaune loaded the weights and laid down on said bench. Yang took her spot by his head and had her arms ready to grab the bar if he needed help. Yang gave him a nod and he returned it. He then removed the bar and started his reps. Yang stood there and tried to pay attention, in case he needed her. But her eyes kept wandering to his body as he worked out and it was getting her a bit hot and bothered. His grunts and groans were not helping at all either.

She then started to think to herself, 'I didn't know Jaune was so…hot.' Her eyes widened slightly. 'Did I just say that? About Jaune?' She looked back down to him and their eyes met for a second and he gave her a strained smile due to the weight he was lifting. She gave him a smaller one as a blush crept onto her cheeks. She was shocked, again. 'When was the last time I was flustered over a guy? And why is it Jaune of all people? Sure, he's nice, kind-hearted, a great friend. He treats Ruby so well and he has always treated me with respect…. Wait a minute, do I have a crush on Jaune?!' Her eyes widened more with that. This revelation was shocking to her but what was more shocking was the fact of how okay she was with it now that she did know.

"One-hundred." Jaune said in a strained voice as he put the bar back. That pulled Yang from her thoughts as she saw him sit up and use his shirt to dry off some of the sweat on his body. He turned back to her with that same smile, "Thanks, Yang. I owe you one."

Yang was still thinking about her feelings when he said that. 'Maybe this really is a win-win.' She smiled at him, but unlike the usual ones, it was genuine and sincere. "I might have an idea on what you can do."

"Okay, I'm all ears."

"You could go out with me. I think it would be fun." She said.

Jaune just looked at her for a while and she was shocked when he looked away for a second. He turned back to her with a neutral expression. "Sorry, Yang, but I can't." Yang felt herself deflate at that. "I need to grab a shower. I'll see you later." He turned to the showers and started walking away.

Yang just stood there, staring at his retreating form. She was shocked to say the least. "What just happened?"

* * *

Ruby was walking around Beacon, looking for her best friend. Well, guy best friend. A while ago, Yang had messaged the rest of their team, saying that Jaune had turned her down. That was a shock to the three of them. They were all under the impression that if a friend asked him out, he'd at least give them a chance. Not just turn them down.

Ruby was still kind of shocked that Yang was turned down. She couldn't remember the last time that happened. Although, she really didn't want to know that much about her love life. But that was good for her, now she got her chance at asking Jaune out. When she suggested they could use Jaune as the person for their bet, she wanted to punch herself in the face. First, because she really didn't want to use one of her friends like that. Second, she may or may not have a small crush on him and didn't want her teammates to date him. After she realized she had feelings for him, it annoyed her greatly to see him constantly trying to ask out Weiss, but she didn't say anything. She didn't want to ruin their friendship if he didn't feel the same.

It didn't start off this way. Originally, she just saw Jaune as her first friend at Beacon and fellow team leader. She liked that he was kind of dorky like her and the fact that both of them wanted to be Hunters for the same reason was awesome in her book. The two started to hang out with each other more and more; either to help each other with their homework or just to vent their frustrations from the day before. The more time they spent together, the closer they got until they became best friends.

She never considered that she had feelings for him, mostly because she was usually too busy trying to make her dream a reality to think about it. The first time the thought even came to her was a few months back. She had to stay behind after her History class because she had fallen asleep during it. Afterwards, she rushed to the cafeteria as quickly as she could. That day they were serving chocolate chip cookies and Beacon's were the best she ever had, not counting her mother's, and she desperately wanted some. When she finally got there, she was devastated to find that they were all out. She then somberly got her dinner and made her way over to the table her team and JNPR were at.

She started to eat her meal on auto pilot until she saw someone place a plate in front of her. She looked at it and her eyes went wide. It was a plate of cookies. She looked up to see Jaune smiling at her and he told her that he grabbed them, just in case they ran out before she got there. Next thing she knew, she had jumped over the table and gave him the tightest hug she could as the two tumbled to the ground. The whole time, she was thanking him profusely. That lasted until Yang teasingly mentioned how she shouldn't break her boyfriend. Which made the two of them blush profusely and break apart. She helped Jaune up and thank him again before she sat back down. She took a bite from one of her cookies and she noticed that it tasted better somehow.

Later that night, she kept thinking about how right and nice it felt to hug and be hugged by Jaune. It was weird since they had done so many times before. So, why was that one different? She kept thinking about it over the next few days and came to the only option that made sense: she had a crush on Jaune.

That made things complicated. With Pyrrha having feelings for him, him trying to ask Weiss out all the time and Yang being as protective as she was, that meant a lot could go wrong. But trying to ignore her feelings for her best friend was painful and it started to hurt more with every passing day. So, she decided to wait until she could find the best chance to ask him out. This bet was the best chance she could have. She could ask out Jaune and see if there was anything besides just friendship there. Plus, Yang wouldn't try to murder him because the bet was her idea.

"Now if only I could find him." The reaper said to herself. She was walking past the training rooms and could hear students fighting training drones in them. She would look in to see who it was. She saw Sun and a few students she had seen around but didn't know their names. She stopped at the last door when she noticed a familiar mop of blonde hair. She looked in to see Jaune was fighting a few drones with Crocea Mors.

She stood outside and watched him fight. She didn't want to walk in and distract him. As she was watching him, she noticed how much he had improved since the beginning of the year. He was switching between offence and defense very well. He'd also fall back if the situation would get overwhelming. She smiled at that. 'He's getting better. Soon he'll be a knight in shining armor.' She thought to herself before images of Jaune dressed in armor and saving her came into her head, which she blushed bright red at.

She came back to reality to see him shield bash one drone back as he spun and decapitated a second. Jaune turned to the last one but this one had slightly heavier armor. He collapsed his shield and hooked it to his belt before he charged it. He gave a battle cry as he swung his blade two-handedly. It tried to defend itself by crossing its arms, but he managed to cut through the one arm before his blade sank halfway through its chest. The drone fell backwards as Jaune pulled his sword free. He smiled at his accomplishment. Before he was tackled to the ground by the drone that was shield bashed earlier. That dropped his aura low enough for the training room to shut down. Jaune shoved the drone off him and sighed in annoyance. He sheathed Crocea Mors and started to leave the room.

As it opened, Ruby greeted him. "Hey, Jaune!" she said happily.

Jaune jumped back in shock before he calmed down as he realized it was the red reaper. "Hey, Ruby. What brings you here?" he asked.

"Nothing much. Was looking around and saw that you were fighting. I decided to watch." She said with a smile.

"Sorry for the lackluster performance. Do you want a refund?" he asked with a smirk.

Ruby chuckled, "No. Besides, it was pretty cool."

"You're just saying that." He said embarrassedly as he scratched the back of his head.

Ruby shook her head, "No, I'm not. You've improved so much since the beginning of the year. You're like a completely different fighter now."

"Well, I can thank Pyrrha for that." He said with a smile before he placed his hand on top of her head and gently started to pet her. "Thanks for the support, Ruby."

Ruby just hummed in content and leant into it more. She usually hated when people did this. It felt like they were treating her like a little kid. But, she was fine with Jaune doing it. He was just being affectionate, and she knew he respected her as much, if not more, than she respected him. Another thing she liked about him. Honestly, there was one thing she liked more than this. She blushed slightly when she thought of it. "You okay, Ruby?"

She opened her eyes and looked up at Jaune, who still had his hand on her head. "Yeah, um, can I have a hug?" she asked sheepishly.

"Um, I don't know about that." He said as he scratched his cheek with his other hand. "I'm a bit sweaty from the fight. So, it might make you uncomfor-" He was stopped when Ruby hugged him tightly and rested her cheek on his chest plate. She sighed happily. Jaune just had a small smile and returned her hug.

The two broke away and they started to walk together. They left the training rooms and were walking around Beacon's grounds. They started to just talk about random subjects and eventually went onto the subject of weapons. Jaune had just started to explain an idea he had for his weapon. "See, the extra weight added to my sword from the shield would help me get through tougher defenses and hit harder."

Ruby nodded as she scratched her chin, "You'd have to sharpen the edges though and the shield would have to shift to be more blade-like. But, yeah, it could work." She said happily. "Although, you still need something for some range, Jaune."

He just gave her a look, "Ruby, I'm surprised I haven't hurt myself with a sword. And you want to give me a gun?"

The two laughed at that. They fell into a comfortable silence. They walked for a bit more before Ruby took a deep breath. 'Now or never.' She turned back to Jaune. "Can I ask you something, Jaune? Something important."

Jaune just looked at her as they stopped walking. "Always, Ruby."

She looked down and started to shuffle her one foot across the ground before she looked up at him with hope in her eyes. "Would you like to go out with me?"

Jaune's eyes widened slightly and some emotion flashed across them. She couldn't tell what it was because he closed them. He took a deep breath before he opened them again, but they looked a little emptier than before. "I'm sorry, Ruby, but I can't." Ruby felt like the world broke around her. "I-I need to go. I'll see you later." With that he turned away and walked off.

Ruby just watched him before her head dropped. She sniffed slightly as her eyes misted over. "Why?" she asked shakily. She started to walk back to her dorm dejectedly right after that.

* * *

Blake was making her way to the library. She had just passed a very sad looking Ruby on her way and she told her that Jaune had told her no. Blake offered her team leader her condolences, but Ruby said that she was alright. She just wanted to be alone for a while. She told the Faunus that she would tell Yang and Weiss over a message that she lost the bet before she said goodbye to her.

Blake was still thinking about that now. Out of everyone on her team, Ruby was the one she thought Jaune would say yes to, not counting Weiss, of course. 'Maybe he doesn't want to date anyone besides Weiss right now?' she thought to herself. But then she remembered that over the last week or two, Jaune had stopped asking Weiss out. 'Maybe he just isn't looking to date anyone right now. I mean, being rejected so much might've made him need a bit of time before he can put himself out there again.' She left her thoughts there. Everyone was entitled to have a few details of their life they didn't want to talk about. Her ears twitched under her bow with that thought.

Most people would look at Jaune and Blake and believe they had little in common. And they would be right. Blake and Jaune were opposites. Blake was mysterious and graceful while Jaune was clumsy and blatant. But both had aspects the other admired. Jaune liked how intelligent and strong-willed Blake was. While Blake liked how open Jaune was with his emotions and how he was loyal to a fault.

They became good friends when Jaune walked into the library to read a novel that one of his sisters had sent him, apparently it was because they ruined his old copy. He asked to sit next to her and she nodded. After a while of both sitting in silence, her eyes flicked over to see what book he was reading. As much as she hated the stereotype, she was curious. She was surprised to see that it was a book she had read before. She made a comment and Jaune mentioned that it was one of his favorites. They started to discuss it in detail and had lost track of time. They were shocked when the librarian had come over to tell hem that it was time to lock up.

After that, the two would meet up on occasions to discuss other books and read. They would also suggest books to the other. Jaune even managed to wear her down enough to get her to read a comic. And she had to admit, they weren't the same as actual books, but they were good. She started to read them on occasions to break up the monotony of her usual readings, not that she would tell him that. She could only imagine the smirk he'd get from being told that.

After her secret of being a Faunus was out, she was afraid that Jaune would be angry with her. Not with her race, she knew he didn't care about that. But the fact that she had lied to him for so long. She was stunned when he just told her he was surprised but it didn't really matter. With Cardin and other racist bigots around, he could understand why she would hide like that. But overall it didn't change anything between them, except he did thank her for trusting him with her secret. She just gave him a grateful smile as he chuckled sheepishly.

Since then, she had been thankful to have a friend like Jaune. Once or twice, she asked herself if she had feelings for the blonde knight and she never had an answer. Especially, after how terribly her last relationship went, she wasn't looking to put herself out there again so soon. But, she had already agreed to this bet, so she had to at least try. 'Maybe I could tell Jaune it would be a friend date? Would still count and it wouldn't lead to anything. Or maybe I won't see him, and the bet will just end in a draw.'

She eventually made her way to her usual table and was shocked to find Jaune already sitting there. He looked up and gave her a smile, "Hey, Blake. Fancy meeting you here."

She gave him her own smaller smile, "Yeah. Not like I'm here all the time."

He chuckled as she took the seat next to him. "So, what are you reading today? Ninjas of Love?"

Blake had a small blush as she glared at him. "I hate that you know what that series is about."

Jaune shrugged, "I was just asking." He turned back to his book, "Not going to judge you and your risqué readings." He said with a smirk.

Blake shoved him slightly as she shook her head at him. "And what exactly are _you_ reading?" she challenged.

He looked up at her, "The Tale of Star-Crossed Lovers."

She gave him a deadpanned expression, "And you question my reading?"

Jaune laughed at that, "Guess you're not a fan."

She shook he head, "The romance made no sense at all. And the two families warring with each other was never fully explained. Can't believe you actually like it." Even saying the word 'like' with that book made her want to vomit.

Jaune just gave her a smirk, that said he knew something she didn't. "That would make sense. You've never read the _real_ version of the story, after all."

Now that confused her, "Real version?"

Jaune nodded, "Yup. The book was published in Mistral and it depicted an idea that the government didn't agree with. So, they confiscated most of the copies and destroyed them. But by that point, the people had already heard of the book and they were angry that they tried to censor someone's work like that. They quickly started to print the book again to please the people, but it was an edited version of the story. Most people didn't know this and those that did were never believed. So, most people don't have any idea that the story they know is actually a lie."

Blake just looked at him, she was now intrigued. "So, what didn't they like about the story?"

Jaune smiled, "The two lovers." He answered simply, and Blake just raised an eyebrow. "The man was human while the woman was a Faunus."

Blake's eyes widened to comical proportions. And so many things that made no sense in the story were a bit clearer now. "That changes a lot." She said, still stunned.

Jaune smiled and nodded, "Usually does." He looked back down to the book. "This isn't an original copy because those are rare and worth a fortune. This is a reprint my parents got me for my fifteenth birthday and it did cost a good amount of Lien. I read it when I'm too emotional for my own good, helps me separate myself for a while." He looked back to Blake to see her looking at the book with a glimmer in her eyes. Like it held the secrets to the universe. Jaune just smiled and held it out to her. "Wanna borrow it?"

She looked into Jaune's eyes with a look of pure shock. "You're serious? You're really going to trust me with something like this?"

Jaune just chuckled, "Blake, if anyone knows how to take care of a book, it's you."

Blake felt her heart skip a beat and looked back at the book before she gently took it from him. She pressed it to her chest protectively, "Thank you, Jaune." She said sincerely.

"No problem, Blake. We can discuss it after you're done with it." He smiled at her.

She felt some heat rise to her cheeks. "So, how do you feel about a human and Faunus being together?" she asked. She was shocked because she had no idea on where that question had come from.

Jaune just shrugged slightly, "Nothing really. I mean, if the two people are happy and in love, why should it matter?"

That made Blake happy to hear and she couldn't help herself from asking her next question, "So, would you ever date a Faunus?"

"I don't really care." His eyes widened after he realized just how bad that sounded. "Wait, that totally didn't sound right. What I meant is, it doesn't really matter to me if the girl is human or Faunus. As long as I like who they are at their core..." he shrugged again with a nervous smile, "I guess the rest isn't important."

Blake looked down and felt a faint blush start to rise to her cheeks, 'Well, so much for not thinking too much on my feelings for him.' Her fingers gently started to trace small circles over the cover of the book as she slowly asked her next question. "If that's the case, would you like to go out sometime? With me?" she then looked back at him, hopefully.

Jaune had a shocked expression on his face. He shook his head and looked back into her eyes for a second before he turned away slightly. "I'm sorry, Blake, but I can't." She felt her ears pin against her head with that. He slowly stood from his chair. "I need to go. Enjoy the book." He then left the library.

Blake sat there for a while, just replaying his words in her head, "Well, this sucks." She said hollowly.

* * *

Weiss was truly shocked right now. She just got a message from Blake saying she lost the bet. Jaune Arc had turned down Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose and Blake Belladonna. She had expected him to say yes to at least one of them. But he didn't and now it was her turn. She breathed deeply before she left her dorm room.

She really didn't want to ask that dunce out. She knew that he'd agree instantly, considering how often he had asked her out. Then she'd either have to sit through some miserable date. Plus, he'd probably be more annoying afterwards, asking for more dates. Or she could take Yang's advice and just give him some excuse to not go out with him. But that would be unbecoming of a woman of her stature. Why did she even agree to this? Anyone else would've been more ideal than Arc.

She then remembered what happened at the dance. She was depressed that Neptune had turned her down and she was siting off by herself as her team was having a good time. That's when Neptune walked up to her and asked to sit next to her. She was about to tell him off but decided against that. She agreed, and he sat down. They sat in a silence for a while before he apologized to her and told her he was embarrassed because he couldn't dance. She was shocked by that but accepted his apology.

That's when Arc walked up to Pyrrha in a dress. That was hilarious to see. That was until he started to dance with his entire team and that got the dance going. She then asked Neptune what changed his mind. He told her she was looking at him and that she had some good friends looking out for her. That was something she wasn't expecting.

If Arc was really after her for her money, like she thought, then why did he go through the trouble to get Neptune to talk to her? Was it because she was hurt? Then why didn't he take advantage of her being on the rebound? She asked herself those question a lot that night. The only answer that made sense was that he legitimately cared about her and wanted to date her simply because of that. Not because she was Weiss Schnee, the Heiress to the SDC. But, Weiss Schnee, the student of Beacon. And even after how badly she always treated him, he still went out of his way to help her.

That made her feel horrible. It still made her feel horrible but she tried to bury it and focus on her budding relationship with Neptune. That was until she saw him flirt with another girl. That hurt a lot more than being shot down. She locked herself in the bathroom and cried about that for a while and she realized that this was probably similar to what Arc had felt every time she turned him down.

'Must be karma.' She thought to herself. She realized she was still in front of her dorm and sighed to herself. 'He deserves an apology, at the very least.' She was about to leave and look for him, when she heard something. It was very quiet, and she strained her ears to hear it, but she recognized it. Someone was playing a guitar. Her curiosity got the better of her and she started to follow the sound to its source. She eventually arrived at the door that would lead to the roof of the dorms and she could hear the person playing behind it.

She slowly turned the knob and opened the door enough to see who it was. She was shocked to see Jaune sitting on the edge of the roof and looking over the horizon. He had his guitar, the one he used to serenade her, and was playing it. Although, it was much better than the song he played for her. She was about to walk out to him but stopped when he heard him start to sing. She recognized the song as Simple and Clean.

 _You're giving me too many things_  
 _Lately you're all I need_  
 _You smiled at me and said,_

 _Don't get me wrong I love you_  
 _But does that mean I have to meet your father?_  
 _When we are older you'll understand_  
 _What I meant when I said no,_  
 _I don't think life is quite that simple_

 _When you walk away_  
 _You don't hear me say please_  
 _Oh baby, don't go_  
 _Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_  
 _It's hard to let it go_

The slow and calming melody started to get louder and sped up, fueled by more of his emotions and his singing wasn't any different.

 _The daily things_  
 _(like this and that and what, what)_  
 _That keep us all busy_  
 _All confusing me_  
 _That's when you came to me and said,_

 _Wish I could prove I love you_  
 _But does that mean I have to walk on water?_  
 _When we are older you'll understand_  
 _It's enough when I say so,_  
 _And maybe somethings are that simple_

 _When you walk away_  
 _You don't hear me say please_  
 _Oh baby, don't go_  
 _Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_  
 _It's hard to let it go_

 _Hold me_  
 _Whatever lies beyond this morning_  
 _Is a little later on_  
 _Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_  
 _Nothing's like before_

 _When you walk away_  
 _You don't hear me say please_  
 _Oh baby, don't go_  
 _Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_  
 _It's hard to let it go_

 _Hold me_  
 _Whatever lies beyond this morning_  
 _Is a little later on_  
 _Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_  
 _Nothing's like before_

 _Hold me_  
 _Whatever lies beyond this morning_  
 _Is a little later on_  
 _Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_  
 _Nothing's like before_

Jaune stopped playing completely when the song ended and sat there in silence; trying to regain his breath and possibly, his composure. Weiss was speechless. She never expected Arc to be able to sing or play like that, especially after his serenade a few weeks back. She opened the door and started making her way over to him. He heard her heels and turned. He was shocked to see her, "Weiss? I didn't know you were there." He said nervously.

She nodded her head slightly, "I apologize. I heard someone playing and was curious." Jaune blushed and looked away in embarrassment. She stopped beside him. "You play well. Your singing isn't that bad either."

Jaune looked at her in shock before he gave her a small smile, "Thanks, Weiss."

"I actually didn't think you could play. But then again, I've only heard you play once." She gave him a smirk.

Jaune laughed at that, "Yeah, that wasn't my best performance. I was so nervous." He looked at her, "You can sit if you like."

Weiss took him up on that offer and sat down beside him. They sat in a comfortable silence as they looked at the view. "Mind if I ask, why you're up here?" she asked.

Jaune shrugged, "After Pyrrha showed me up here, I started to come up here to just get away from it all." He sighed, "Today, hasn't been too good. I decided to come up here and play to try to make myself feel better. Didn't go so well."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Weiss answered. After a bit she spoke again, "Thank you."

He looked at her confused, "For what?"

"Neptune told me you convinced him to talk to me at the dance." She explained.

Jaune's eyes widened a bit before they went back to normal. "It was no big deal. I just didn't like that you were so sad."

"Why didn't you comfort me then?" she asked. She thought she knew his answer, but she wanted, no needed to know the truth.

Jaune just gave her a sad smile, "Because you didn't want it to be me. You wanted it to be Neptune. He makes you happy so…." He just let his sentence drift off there.

Weiss just looked at him for a bit, "Well, things really didn't work out that well between us." She looked down slightly.

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely.

She shook her head, "It's not your fault but thank you for the sentiment." She looked over the horizon but looked at him with the corner of her eye. "This might be how you felt when I shot you down."

"Maybe." Jaune said simply, not exactly sure on what to say. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry about asking you out so much. I went over the top, a lot."

Weiss wasn't expecting that but shook her head slightly, "Don't worry about it. I could've been a bit nicer with letting you down."

"Honestly, I can't blame you for being annoyed or just pissed. If someone asked me out repeatedly and didn't get the hint, I would've lost my patience too." He shrugged and gave a small smile, "But, that's in the past. Can't do anything about it now. We just have to look to the future."

There was a long silence before Weiss turned to him. "Arc…. Jaune." He turned to her. "Would you… go out with me?"

Jaune's eyes widened before they narrowed slightly. He sighed and looked over the horizon again. "Sorry, Weiss, but no. I can't." He stood up without looking at her. "I should probably go." He went back into the dorms with that.

Weiss watched him go. She was beyond shocked with that. She turned to look over the edge again before she released a shaky breath, "Shouldn't really be surprised by that." She said weakly.

* * *

Weiss opened the door to her dorm to see her teammates all on their beds in just as bad moods as she was in. Weiss walked in and flopped down on her bunk to bury her face into her pillow. She stayed like that for a while. Yang turned to her as she sat cross-legged on her bed, "I'm guessing it didn't go well."

Weiss just shook her head and turned to face her team but stayed laying on her bed, "He told me no."

Blake was sitting with her back leaning against her headboard, "Well, if he didn't say yes to you, I don't know what's happening." Blake said tiredly.

Ruby looked at her teammates as she sat up on her bed, "Do you think something is wrong with Jaune?"

"No idea. But why else would he say no to four ladies that asked him out? In one day, I'll add." Yang asked no one in particular.

"Think him and Pyrrha got together?" The three other girls turned back to Ruby. "They seemed really close after the dance."

"I doubt it." Weiss answered. "If Pyrrha and Jaune got together, she would've said something, or we would've seen the signs." She sighed, "Besides, he would've told us he was dating someone when we asked him out. Not just say, he can't."

Blake's ear perked up under her bow, "Wait. He told you, he can't?" Weiss nodded glumly. "He said the exact same thing to me."

All the girls' eyes widened at that, "Same here." Ruby added.

"Ditto." Yang said right after.

"Why would Jaune say the exact same thing to all of us?" Weiss asked as she sat up on her bed.

They were about to think about it when they heard a familiar voice, "Maybe because it's my default response when I don't want to do something." They all went rigid and turned to see Jaune leaning against the doorframe. Weiss had left the door open when she walked in. "You know, you girls really should close the door when you're talking about someone."

They all looked away sheepishly. "Sorry, Jaune." Ruby spoke up and turned to him. "We were just curious why you said no to all of us." The other three nodded with that.

Jaune looked at them all and sighed, "Fine, I'll tell you. But its a long story." He got off the doorframe and walked into the room. He stood in the center with his hands in his pockets. "Back home, I really didn't have the best luck with women, but you probably guessed that. Back then, I was the nice guy that everyone knew. I had quite a few dates, but they weren't real in anyway. They were either pity dates from girls who felt bad for me, things arranged by my sisters that the girls in question didn't want to be on or, on the rare occasions, even just to act as a 'pallet cleanser' for girls who got out of bad break-ups."

Jaune took a second before he continued. "I was fine with that. I never really thought I was good enough for any of them and I was lucky to have the experience." He shrugged helplessly. "That was until the most popular girl back home asked me out. I agreed and was so excited for it. I planned it out perfectly and she told me she'd meet me at the restaurant." He looked out their window, "I must've waited for her for two hours, but she never showed." That made the girls angry to say the least. Blake nearly growled like a cat, Yang's eyes turned red, Ruby was reaching for Crescent Rose on reflex and Weiss' aura was acting up slightly, making the temperature drop a bit.

"I saw her the next day and asked her why she never showed. She laughed in my face and told me she only did it because her friends bet her she wouldn't." The girls all froze with that and felt their chests tighten. "Yeah, that sucked. It hurt so much and that made me realize that if I wanted to find love, I had to be more assertive." He chuckled weakly, "But, we all know how well that went with Weiss." Weiss looked down sadly and the others just looked at Jaune as he continued. "After that failed, I decided to just give love a break for a while. Focus on other things for now. But, I decided that if anyone asked me, I would give them the benefit of the doubt. Maybe I'd get lucky and find love that way."

"So, why did you turn us all down?" Weiss asked weakly as she looked up to him.

"Don't get me wrong. You're all out of my league. You know it, I know it. Hell, the entire school knows it. I'd be lucky to date any of you. And I would've said yes, to see if there was anything beyond friendship." He was quiet for a second. "That was, if you were serious." They were all stunned and were about to defend themselves, but his next words stopped them. "I overheard your bet this morning."

There was an extended silence with that. The girls had no idea on what to say. "Yeah, that _really_ hurt. Felt like déjà vu and not in a good way." He looked at them all, "I mean, I thought we were friends. I didn't think you'd use me as way to 'win' anything." They all looked away in shame. "And even if you girls did go through with the date, it would've been out of pity and I had my fill of those a long time ago. So, yeah, that's the reason." No one said anything so Jaune made his way to the door and closed it behind him. When the door closed, it sounded so much louder than it actually was. Like five hearts were broken with that.

The next day, Jaune kept his distance from RWBY. They didn't try to talk to him either out of respect or shame. His team did realize this, and they asked him about it. He just told him it was nothing serious and that he just needed some space from them for a while. They didn't push and hoped they'd work things out eventually. That carried on for several days and nothing changed. Honestly, Jaune didn't even look in the general direction of the girls. Just looking at them caused the pain to resurface. He didn't know when or if they would go back to the way things were. But right now, he didn't care.

At the end of the fifth day, JNPR was relaxing in their room. Ren was doing maintenance on StormFlower, Nora was listening to music while reading a comic, Pyrrha was reading a magazine and Jaune was laying on his bed. He was exhausted and needed some sleep. That was until someone knocked on their door. Jaune groaned in annoyance as Pyrrha went to the door. He could hear her talking to whoever it was and was trying to ignore it, until she raised her voice slightly, "Jaune, it's for you."

Jaune just groaned, "If it's anyone from RWBY, tell them I'm not here."

Pyrrha was silent for a bit, "They can hear you, Jaune."

"I know." He responded coldly.

"Jaune, please, can we talk?" Ruby asked weakly.

Jaune stayed on his bed for thirty seconds or so before he sighed and sat up. He walked over to the door and Pyrrha went back to her bed. He walked into the hall and closed the door behind him. He looked to see that the four girls were having trouble looking at him. He didn't want to deal with this. "I'm here, so talk."

The girls looked to Ruby. She looked up at him with a sad look in her eyes, like she would cry at any moment. "Jaune, we are so so sorry for what we did."

"What we did was terrible." Yang added, "You are our friend and we shouldn't have abused our friendship like that." She sounded so defeated, which was new for Yang.

Blake nodded, "You have every right to be mad or even hate us right now. None of us would blame you for that." Jaune was sure if she didn't have her bow on, her ears would be pinned against her head if her tone was anything to go by.

Weiss was looking down at her feet, "But, if you ever forgive us, we want you to know that something like that will never happen again. We swear."

Jaune looked them all over. He knew they were telling the truth and he could tell just how badly they felt about what they did. Plus, he could never stand to see girls being sad. Damn his sisters. He sighed, "Fine, I'll forgive you." They all cheered up slightly. "But, if you do anything like this again, I _will_ tell Nora." They all paled with that and nodded frantically. Jaune smirked slightly with that. "Well, if that's all, I'm exhausted." He turned back to his door.

"Actually..." Jaune stopped and turned to Ruby. "There is one other thing we wanted to talk to you about." She blushed slightly.

"Okay?" Jaune tuned back to them. "What is it?"

Blake spoke up, "Well, we've been talking, and we figured out that when we asked you out, it was not just because of the bet." She flushed after saying that.

Jaune raised an eyebrow and Yang answered his unspoken question, "We all like you, Jaune. As in like-like." She said with her own blush.

Jaune's eyes widened but he couldn't speak since Ruby started to speak next, "We all talked it over and we know we don't deserve it, but we'd like another chance." Ruby was red as her cloak at that point.

Weiss cleared her throat and had a pink dusting on her cheeks as well. "So, if you think you can forgive us and see it in your heart to give us this chance, we'd like to ask you…" she trailed off and looked at her teammates. They all nodded and turned to him before saying in unison, "Would you go out with us?"

Jaune just stared at them as his mind tried to catch up. 'Did Team RWBY just ask me out?!' He shook his head and placed his hand over his forehead. "Its finally happened, Nora has driven me as mad as her." He looked at them, "You're all serious?" he asked still stunned.

They all just nodded at him. "But, how? How could all of you feel like that towards _this_?" he motioned to himself in a negative way when saying that.

Ruby started to play with the hem of her skirt, "I've liked you for a while now. It started to form as we hung out and eventually I figured out that I liked you. I didn't say anything because I was afraid it would ruin our friendship if it didn't work out. But it hurts to hide it so, I'm taking a chance." she finished determinedly.

Yang put her hand on Ruby's shoulder, "You've had my sister's back since day one, Jaune. Having someone that I know will look out for her means more to me than anything else. I guess that is the secret to winning my heart." She said with a smile. "So, I don't see why I shouldn't give this a shot. Plus, you're hot as hell underneath that hoodie." She gave him a wink after that. That caused them all to blush.

"You've always been a great friend to me." Blake started to speak next. She had a nervous gleam in her eyes. "You've been my confidant and shoulder to lean on for so long. And you accepted me, for who I am and the mistakes I made. You've made me feel...safe. Like I can really be myself with you and not worry about you hating me. On top of that you trust me with so much; why else would you loan me something that means so much to you? So, I want to see if there could be something here. It doesn't matter that your human and I'm a Faunus, I want to try."

Weiss had her head down and her hands behind her back. She was just radiating nervousness. "Jaune...I finally realized that you liked me for who I am. Not my status or money, but just because I was me. No one has ever shown interest in me like that, so pure and genuine. Now, that I know this, its become obvious that I have some feelings for you, as well. I regret being so cold and harsh to you. So, I want to make it up to you and see if...maybe we could be together." She looked into his eyes, "If you think I'm worth it, that is."

He looked up at the ceiling to try and get his thoughts in order. He didn't know these four girls had such genuine feelings for him. He didn't know what to do in a situation like this. He didn't want to shun them, to hurt them in a way like that. He looked at them, once he had an idea on what to do. "Alright, how about this? I'll go on a date with each of you and afterwards we can see where we go from there. But no matter what, we will still be friends if things don't work out. I don't wanna lose you girls over this. So what do you say? Deal?"

Ruby squealed and hugged him tightly. He was stunned and slowly hugged her back, he missed this. He was shocked to see Yang hug him from his left and Blake do the same on his right a few seconds later. He saw Weiss was looking at him hesitantly. He just smiled, "Come on, Snow Angel." She smiled and hugged him as well, right between Ruby and Blake.

They all broke apart and said their 'good nights' before they went back into their dorms. Jaune closed his door behind him before he leant his back against it and sighed. "How did it go?" Pyrrha asked him.

Jaune just shook his head with a small smile, "Well, we made up." Pyrrha smiled when he said that. He then gave another sigh, "And somehow, I have a date with all of RWBY." Jaune heard something hit the ground. He looked to see that Pyrrha had fainted.

* * *

 **A/N- Had this one-shot in my head for a long time now. So, I decided to put it out on Valentine's Day. This is staying a one-shot because if I continued it, it would most likely become a harem story like TES and TVS. I don't think I need to say this but I'm going to just cover all my bases: I DO NOT own Simple and Clean. It is just a fantastic piece of music that I'm a huge fan of. So, with that said I hope you all enjoyed. See ya all in the next update!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

A Knight's Heart

If you would've ask Jaune if he'd be in this position when he started Beacon, he'd say you were crazy. But sometimes life is stranger than fiction because here he was dating four of the most beautiful and amazing women he had ever met: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long, also known as Team RWBY.

It was definitely a strange circumstance but he wasn't going to complain. After so many failed relationships or just being used, he had finally found four women that loved and cared for him as he loved and cared for them. He never thought he'd ever be in a polygamous relationship but he knew he just couldn't shun any of them and hurt them. And after a short time, he found it was just easy for him to love them all. It was still funny to think that this all started with that one bet.

That day he had left his dorm to go over to RWBY's. He was going to return some notes he borrowed from Ruby and see if any of them wanted to hang out with him and his team. When he was about to knock on the door, he had heard them discussing the end of the bet and was intrigued to see what they were going to do. When he heard Ruby suggest him for it, he felt his heart clench a bit. He had been in this exact situation before and it was painful to say the least. And then when he heard Yang and Blake agree to it, it just hurt all the more.

That's when he just decided to avoid them all. But no matter what he did or where he went, they just kept finding him. Every time he held just a bit of hope that they wouldn't try to use him just to win some stupid bet. That they just genuinely wanted to hang out or just do something together. But he was disappointed every time and the pain just grew and grew. By the end of the day, he was just done. He didn't want anything to do with any of them. Whether that was temporary or permanent, he wasn't sure but he honestly just didn't care at that point in time.

Eventually, they did apologize and he decided to put it behind him. What he didn't expect was for them all to confess to him and then ask him out simultaneously. In any other circumstance, he would've thought they were just trying to make it up to him or save face. But the genuine way they asked and explained their feelings made him believe them. He accepted it and for the next day or so, thought he was either dreaming or Nora had driven him crazy. Or maybe a spar went wrong and this was all some dream while he was in a coma. Both turned out to be false and by the end of that week, he would be going on a date with each of them. To make it simple, they decided to just go in the order of how they asked him out during the bet: Yang first, followed by Ruby, then Blake and finally Weiss. How on Remnant was this going to go?

* * *

Jaune was standing in front of RWBY's dorm room, very nervous. He was about to go on his date with Yang, the heartthrob of most guys in his year. 'No pressure.' He thought to himself sarcastically.

He looked down to check his appearance one last time. He was wearing a long-sleeve white shirt under a blue, short-sleeved collar shirt, with the top two buttons undone. Along with that was a pair of black jeans with a matching belt and dancing shoes, Yang told him he'd need them. The whole thing made him look nice but not overdressed, a safe bet for a first date. He double checked to make sure he had his scroll and wallet, that'd be embarrassing if he forgot them.

He also made sure he had the two 'gifts' he got from Ren and Nora before he left his dorm. Ren had given him some motion sickness pills. He had all but gotten over it but with his nerves, Ren thought it'd be better to be safe than sorry. Meanwhile, Nora had given him a pack of breath mints. Her thinking was that kissing with bad breath would be disastrous for him and Yang. Although she said it with a wink so he knew she was teasing him, didn't stop him from blushing though.

With that done, he had no other reason to delay this any further. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Yang opened the door. He had expected her to be in her usual clothing but he was wrong. Ruby had called this her sister's 'Hunter' outfit and she looked gorgeous in it. He was stunned until he heard her giggle, "I guess you like it?" she asked teasingly.

He cleared his throat before he spoke up, "Y-yeah. You look great, Yang."

She smiled at him, "Thank you, Jaune. You don't look half bad yourself." She closed the door behind herself and wrapped her right arm around his left. His arm was pressed up against her breast, causing him to blush. Yang just smiled up at him, "Let's get going." He smiled back at her and nodded and the two started to walk away from the dorms.

On the flight down to Vale, the two just chatted about random things that came to their minds. They eventually settled on their families but more specifically, their sisters. Jaune learned a few stories about Ruby from her younger days. Ruby would probably be embarrassed by what he learned but he had to admit, it was adorable. Jaune told her about his sister's usually shenanigans and he was positive that Yang was using them as inspiration to get ideas for her own sister. The conversation eased his nerves so much and he was feeling comfortable.

When the two got off the bullhead, they quickly got on Bumblebee and Yang drove them to where their actually date was. Although her driving was causing Jaune to hold onto her for dear life. His arms were tight around her stomach and his face was buried into her shoulder from behind. Not to mention there was very little space between their bodies. Yang however didn't seem to mind, considering the content smile and slight pink of her cheeks.

They eventually stopped in front of a dance club. Not like Junior's though, it was more casual and more family orientated. The two walked in and grabbed a table and someone came by to ask if they wanted anything. They ordered two sodas and a few appetizers. As they were waiting, Yang started to make a few of her usual puns to pass the time. Jaune sighed but had a small smile on his lips. They were bad but not completely terrible. He eventually decided to bite the metaphorical bullet and started to make a few of his own. The shocked look on her face was amazing but not as much as the genuine laughter he got out of her. That was completely worth it.

A bit later, Yang had pulled him out onto the dance floor. The two danced together, both enjoying dancing with someone just as good as they were and seemed to love the act just as much. They eventually drew the attention of a few of the other patrons and they received a round of applause. Jaune flushed at that while Yang took it in stride and made him take a bow with her. He also found out that Yang's mood and smile were contagious because he couldn't stop himself from having as great of a time as her and keeping a smile on his face.

A slow song came on and Jaune had no idea on what he should do. He looked at Yang who just gave a playful sigh. She took his hands and placed them on her hip before wrapping her arms around upper back and getting close. Jaune was pretty rigid, so she led the dance for the first few seconds before he relaxed and joined her. He smiled at her and she did the same before resting her head against his chest. He froze for a second before he smile widened and he took control of the dance.

When the song ended, the two just looked into each other's eyes. They leant forward slightly but their scrolls went off right at that moment. It was a reminder for them to head back to Beacon within the hour. The two sighed in disappointment and let the other go. They went back to Bumblebee and Yang drove them back to the bullheads. But this time, safer and along the scenic route, just so they could have just a bit more time with each other. Jaune didn't argue in the slightest. As they arrived, Jaune tasted his breath and realized it was bad. He took out the mints Nora gave him and popped two into his mouth to alleviate that.

Yang saw this and raised an eyebrow a him. He just shrugged, "The appetizers." He explained simply before holding the case out to her, "Want some?"

"Two please." She said as she held out her hand. He shook two out and she tossed them into her own mouth. They walked onto the bullhead and took their seats. As it took off, Yang sat a bit closer to him and wrapped her arm around his again. She then leant here head on his shoulder to relax easier. Jaune didn't freeze up that time, he just smiled.

The two were walking back to the dorms and Yang was still leant on Jaune similar to how they were when on the bullhead. They eventually got back to their dorms and she begrudgingly separated from him. She looked up at him and smiled, "I had fun tonight, Jaune. Thank you."

He smiled back at her, "No problem. I had fun too."

A thought came to him in that moment and he wasn't a hundred percent sure on whether to go for it or not. But remembering what almost happened when they were at the club, he decided he should. He leant forward and left a kiss on her cheek. As he pulled back, he saw her looking stunned with a faint pink to her cheeks. She most likely didn't expect him to be so forward. He gave her a small smile, "Good night, Yang."

As he turned to his dorm, he felt her grab his hand. He turned around and she pushed him against his door. He looked at her in shock as she looked at him with a gleam in her eyes and a predatory smirk. "That's not allowed, Jauney." He swallowed at her husky tone. She leant in closer, "But this is." She then leant forward and planted a searing kiss to his lips. His eyes widened in shock at the reality and he just looked into her half-lidded ones. He then started to close his own and wrapped his arms around her lower back to pull her closer as he kissed her back. She smiled into the kiss and closed her own eyes the rest of the way as her arms wrapped around his neck.

The two kissed for a solid minute before they pulled apart. They just looked into each other's eyes. Yang then whispered, "Good night, Jauney."

He smiled, "Good night." The two separated and Yang walked back to her door. She opened it and gave him a wink before she disappeared inside.

Jaune just leant against the door and looked up at the ceiling with a sigh. "Well, that went better than I thought."

* * *

The next day, Jaune was preparing for his date with the young leader of his sister team. He wasn't as nervous as he was with Yang's date but that was because he hung out with Ruby much more than anyone else on RWBY. Not the same thing but it at least eased his nerves just a bit.

Ruby told him that he could dress casually so he decided to take her advice. So he was wearing what he usually did, minus his armor and his Pumpkin Pete's hoodie. With how much Nora laughed when she saw the mascot on his chest, he didn't want to risk the same with Ruby. Wouldn't be the best start to a date. As he was about to leave, Nora shouted at him and he turned to see her toss something at him. He caught it and found it to be the same pack of mints from the previous day. He looked up to see Nora giving him the same look from the day before. He rolled his eyes and sighed at her before leaving.

He knocked on RWBY's dorm and almost immediately it was swung open to reveal the little reaper. She gave him her usual giant smile, "Hey, Jaune! Ready to go?"

He just gave her a smaller but no less happy smile, "Yes I am." He then gave a low bow, "Please lead the way, Miss Rose." He said in a clearly fake posh accent.

That just caused Ruby to laugh, "Come on, you dork." She said as she walked past him.

Jaune started to follow behind her, "You're the one going on a date with this dork."

She gained a small blush, "I never said it was bad. I like that you're a dork, like me."

Jaune smiled back, "I'd say you are 'adorkable', Ruby."

She groaned, "One date with Yang and your making puns." That caused him to chuckle.

The two enjoyed an average ride on the bullhead to Vale after that. Mostly, Ruby was just asking him more questions about the upgrades he had in mind for Crocea Mors. He answered all of them with no issue and she would type into her scroll. When he asked her what she was doing, she just hid her scroll from him. She placed her finger to her lips and told him it was a secret. He shrugged it off, if she didn't want to answer him, she wouldn't. Besides if he kept asking, the conversation would just devolve into her just saying 'nope' anyway.

When they go tot Vale, Ruby started to lead them to their destination. The sidewalks were filled with more people than they were used to and kept nudging into them. At one point, someone nearly knocked Ruby over before Jaune managed to grab her arm to keep her upright. The little kid apologized before running off to find his friends.

As they started walking again, Jaune let go of her arm. A few seconds later, he felt Ruby gently take his left hand in her right. He looked down at her, stunned by her action. She was just looking straight ahead with a blush on her cheeks, "Just so we don't get separated." She explained to him. After a second, he just smiled and gently squeezed back. She looked at him in shock but when she saw his smile, she smiled back with the blush still on her cheeks.

The two eventually stopped at their usual comic store and Jaune was confused. That was until he saw that they were having a huge sale, probably to try and get rid of their backstock and make space for their new inventory coming in. The two both gained a gleam in their eyes before they went into the store.

They spend the next couple of hours browsing the store to see what they wanted while discussing comics with the store owner, Arris. The man loved comics and it was his passion. He was always in the mood to discuss past and possible future comics with people. Especially, these two. They held the same passion that he did and it was always a good day when one showed up to his humble store.

By the end, both had a dozen comics each ready to buy. Arris rang them up but right after they payed, he asked them to wait up. He disappeared into the back room and emerged with two copies of a comic. He gave one to each of them, free of charge, and told them they may be interested in them. They both thanked him and he told them to enjoy the rest of their date. Both blushed because neither told him it was a date. Maybe they just looked like a real couple.

As they left the comic store, Ruby asked if he minded if they stopped at the weapon shop. She needed to get more gun oil and a new whetstone for Crescent Rose. He agreed and took her hand in his. That stunned her but she just smiled and led them to her favorite store in Vale.

When they got there, Jaune took her bag with her comics in it and she took off around the store. She was grabbing what she needed, after comparing everything they had to find the best one, it was for her 'sweetheart' after all. She then started to look around at all the new inventory of weapons and additional parts. Jaune just smirked at her usual antics and just stood off to the side to let the reaper have her fun. This may not be his forte but Ruby looked way too happy for him to rain on her parade. He took one of the mints Nora gave him and tossed it into the air before catching it in his mouth before looking over the comic that Arris had given him. He knew he'd be there a while.

Eventually, she burned herself out. She walked back over to Jaune with a bag with her oil, whetstone and a few upgrades for her precious weapon. She went to reach for her bag of comics but Jaune just moved it from her hand. She looked at him in confusion but he just told her, he had no problem carrying it for her. She smiled at his gesture and took his hand once again to lead him out of the store.

The two were walking back to the airfield to get a ride back to Beacon. As they were doing that, Jaune got an idea and started to lead them to a place close by. When Ruby asked him where they were going, he raised a finger to his lip and told her, 'Secret.' That just earned him an adorable pout from the younger girl.

Jaune brought her to a small bakery that he had only found earlier in the week. Ruby's eyes widened in realization and he pulled her into the building. A few minutes later, the two exited with Ruby holding a paper bag to her chest and a huge smile on her lips. Inside the bag were two dozen freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. They were lucky, they literally just came out of the oven when they walked in. Although, that now meant that Jaune was holding the bag with her weapon supplies now, but he didn't complain. Seven sisters prepared him for this. Ruby grabbed his hand and started to pull him towards the airfield. She wanted to get back to Beacon to enjoy her cookies and comics with her date.

When they got back to Beacon, the two went to the dorm's common room so they could relax from running around Vale all day. The two sat down on the couch and both started to read one of the comics they got. Ruby was reading a new issue of a series she enjoyed while Jaune was still reading the same one from earlier. Ruby reached into her bag of cookies to try one, they had finally cooled enough that she wouldn't burn her mouth but they were still warm to the touch. She bit into it and immediately hummed in joy.

Jaune looked over to the girl clearly enjoying her snack. He smiled at her, "They good?"

She quickly nodded as she swallowed, "These have to be the second best cookies I've ever had!" she practically squealed before she devoured the rest of the cookie.

Jaune just smiled more, "Glad you like them, Ruby." He turned back to read his comic.

He heard Ruby dig into the bag again to get another cookie. He then felt her poke his arm and he turned to her, that's when he saw her holding the cookie out to him, "Would you like one?" she asked.

That honestly floored him. Ruby rarely ever shared her cookies and if they were as good as she was saying, well that was even more shocking. "Sure. Thank you."

He reached for it but she pulled it away before he could grab it. He looked at her and she was blushing. She then held it closer to his face, "Say, Ahh." That caused him to blush but he did as she asked. He took a bite from it and he had to admit it was very good.

After she was done feeding him the cookie. They fell back into a comfortable silence of reading and her eating her cookies. When it was getting to be time for them to get back to the dorm, Jaune turned to Ruby and found that she had crumbs around her mouth. He chuckled and grabbed a napkin. He gently put a hand on her cheek and started to clean her face for her. While the poor girl was just shocked and blushing like crazy.

When he was done, he tried to pull his hand away from her cheek. But she laid her hand on top of his and leant more into his touch. Ruby's silver eyes stared into his blue and she gently gripped the front of his hoodie and pulled slightly towards herself. He understood what she wanted and he was happy to oblige.

He leant in an the two kissed. It was gentle, chaste and tasted like chocolate. It was perfect.

* * *

The next day was here and Jaune was now preparing for his date with Blake. This one was different for him. Like Ruby, he had hung out with Blake numerous times before but this was definitely more intimate than those occasions. But similar to Yang, the two of them hanging out in public would make a lot of people think they were dating, since very few people ever saw them together.

For this date, he decided to go with a slightly different outfit. He traded out his hoodie for a long-sleeve black shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans. It looked very similar to his usual look but it was different enough for anyone who knew him to notice.

As he was leaving his room, he noticed Nora perk up and he knew what she was going to say. Before she could, he grabbed the mints off his desk and waved them at her dramatically. She just wiggled her eyebrows at him with her teasing look and he just rolled his eyes at her as he walked out of the room. As he turned to RWBY's dorm, he was shocked to see Blake leaning against it, waiting for him. She had a little smile on her lips as she saw his shocked expression. "Hi." She said innocently.

He quickly shook himself from his shock, "Hey. Sorry, wasn't expecting to see you there." He said sheepishly.

"Good." She told him. "I wouldn't want you to think I was predictable."

That made Jaune raise an eyebrow, "So, if I offered you tuna, you would say no?" he asked her teasingly.

Her eyes widened slightly before they narrowed, "That is so not fair."

He shrugged with a smile, "All is fair in love and war."

That's when Blakes eyes widen again before she walked over to him and clearly within his personal space. She laid her hands on his chest and leant in close. Jaune just went rigid and he felt his heartrate increase. She then spoke in a hushed tone, "Are you saying you love me, Jaune?"

Jaune could do nothing but stare into her amber eyes, "Uh…I-I….ummm…" was all he could stutter out.

That earned a small giggle from Blake, "Now I see why Yang likes to do this." She gave him a teasing grin. That just caused Jaune to groan a bit. He then felt Blake leave a gentle kiss to his cheek and he stared at her in utter shock. As she pulled away from him, she just gave him a small smile with a light blush to her cheeks. "Come on, Jaune. We are wasting time." She then turned and started to walk down the hall. Jaune shook his head before he jogged after the hidden Faunus.

The ride down was enjoyable. Blake had finished the unedited version of The Tale of Star-Crossed Lovers and the two were discussing it. Now that she had read the real version of the story, Blake had to admit that it was beautiful, although tragic, love story. Blake subtly turned the discussion from that to trying to convince Jaune to read Ninja's of Love. It really wasn't what he usually read but Blake really wanted to discuss the series with someone and she felt like Jaune would be the only one in their close circle of friends that would appreciate it. He eventually agreed to read the first book but he made no promises on whether he'd like it or not. The smile on her face was enough to know how much the gesture meant to her.

The two eventually got to Vale and they made their way to Blake's usual bookstore. She explained to him that she tried to come probably once or twice a month to pick up any new books. They walked in to see an older goat Faunus behind the counter. She was reading her own book but looked up to see the two walk in. She smiled and welcomed them before returning to her book.

The two looked around to see if anything caught their interests. Both were in luck. Jaune had found a fantasy novel about a group of people trying to destroy a ring of dark magic and Blake found a novel of a dystopia country that would force children to participate in a battle royal death match. The two paid for their books and walked out into the streets of Vale once again.

They then went to a relatively new restaurant. It served authentic Mistralian food. They sat down and looked over the menu. They eventually settled on sushi for Blake and a bowl of chicken ramen for Jaune, along with a cup of tea for each. When their food showed up, Blake was surprised how easily Jaune used his chopsticks. That's when he explained that his family took many camping trips in Mistral, so using chopsticks were second nature to him.

Jaune couldn't get over how much utter bliss Blake was in from eating her lunch. He could see her ears twitching under her bow with every bite she took. He just chuckled himself as he ate his own lunch. When they were done, the waitress came back over and asked them if they wanted anything else. Blake was about to say no but Jaune asked for two taiyaki to go. The waitress nodded and brought them their bill. The two each paid for what they ordered with Jaune also covering the taiyaki.

When the waitress came back to collect the lien, she also handed him two pastries wrapped in wax paper. They two left and Jaune handed one to her which she took. She unwrapped it to reveal a golden-brown, fish-shaped pastry. Blake was shocked and looked to Jaune, who had just bitten off the head of his own. Blake took a smaller bite from the warm snack and her mouth was filled of the flavor of waffles and red bean paste. She closed her eyes and hummed in enjoyment. She opened her eyes and Jaune was smiling ta her, "I thought you'd like it. Not everyone's favorite but they do hit the spot." He then took another bite from his taiyaki.

She didn't answer besides returning his smile and taking another bite herself. The two enjoyed their snack and started walking through one of Vale's parks. The two were having light conversation as they did. When they were done, they tossed the wax paper into a nearby garbage can. That's when Jaune notice that Blake had some bean paste on the side of her mouth. Without thinking, he reached over and gently wiped it off with his thumb before licking it off his finger.

That's when he realized what he did and he turned to Blake. Both were staring wide eyed at the other, neither moving. Although, he did notice the blush on her cheeks. He cleared his throat as he blushed, "Sorry about that. I wasn't thinking."

Blake just shook her head and looked away slightly, "It's okay." There was an awkward silence for several seconds before Blake grabbed his wrist and started to pull him further down the walkway they were on. Jaune just let her do this until they were in front of a bench and she sat down on it. Jaune took her cue and sat down next to her. He then realized he had an aftertaste from the taiyaki, so he popped a couple mints into his mouth to fix it. Once he did, she leant over and laid her head on his shoulder. He tensed up and heard her ask, "Would it be alright if we sit like this for a while?" She sounded nervous.

Jaune relaxed a bit, "Sure, Blake." That was when he felt her relax just a bit against him. He also picked up on the fact that she was still holding his wrist. He felt her hand travel down and intertwine her fingers with his own. That made him smile, he returned the gentle pressure and leant his head gently on hers. The two sat like that until the sun started to set and they begrudgingly got up to get to the airfield.

They got back to Beacon and were making their way back to their dorms. Jaune was happy with the way the day had went but every time he looked over to Blake she seemed nervous. When they were standing in front of their dorms, he turned to her with a smile, "I had a lot of fun today."

Blake was having a hard time looking him in his eyes but nodded, "Me too." She said simply.

A tense and awkward silence filled the hallway after that. Jaune was starting to think he had done something to make her uncomfortable and was trying to figure out what exactly he did. He eventually sighed and started to scratch the back of his head, "I, uh, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Night, Blake." He turned to his door and felt bad that he had somehow botched this whole thing up.

As he was reaching for the door, he felt her gently tugged on his sleeve. He turned around and he wasn't expecting to see what he did. There she was standing there looking to the side with her black cat ears exposed to him. She seemed to shuffle nervously as he stared at them, "So, what do you think?" she asked.

That's when it all clicked for him and he smiled slightly, "They're cute." He said simply and they twitched when she hear that. She looked up at him in disbelief. That's when he continued, "And you're beautiful." She just stared at him for a few seconds as her insecurities finally melted away. She smiled at him and stepped closer. He took her cue and leant down for them to share a kiss with her hands gently resting on his chest and his hands holding her upper arms just as gently. Each gaining a sense of security from the other.

* * *

Jaune was preparing for the last date he had with the members of RWBY and if he was being honest, this one was the one he was most nervous for. Weiss was the girl he had asked out repeatedly and every time, she had shot him down. So, finally getting the chance was a lot of pressure.

He stopped himself from having a possible panic attack and took a deep breath. Once he was calm, he made sure to double check his outfit. He was wearing a white, button-up dress shirt. It was tucked into his black jeans and he had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. To finish off the outfit, was a pair of black dress shoes. It was probably a bit much but he felt like he should go all out since it was for Weiss.

With that done, he grabbed his wallet and scroll along with the mints so Nora would leave him alone about it. With everything in order, he finally walked out of his dorm and over to the neighboring one. He knocked and waited a few seconds. The door opened and there was Weiss. She looked him up and down before she smiled at him, "Well, you certainly clean up nice."

He returned the smile, "Thank you, Weiss. You look great too."

She gave him a small nod, the smile never leaving her face. "Thank you, Jaune. Shall we get going?"

Jaune nodded before remembered some advice from his father. He offered her his arm, "Let's get going, Snow Angel."

She narrowed her eyes at him before she playfully rolled them and sighed. She then looked at his arm before she wrapped her own around his. The two then started to walk down the hall. "Please, tell me you won't be calling me that all the time." She said to him.

Jaune chuckled slightly, "Don't worry. I'll only call you that occasionally. Or when it'll annoy you." He added with a smirk.

That earned him another sigh, "Why did I agree to this date?"

Jaune just shrugged, "No idea. Maybe you felt bad for me." There was a second pause before he was slapped hard on the shoulder. "Ow!" He looked at Weiss in confusion and she was glaring at him.

"I'm going to say this once, Jaune, so listen." She said sternly. "This is not a pity date. I am giving you this chance because I want to see if a relationship between us will work. So, don't you ever think I'm treating you like how any of those other girls used to treat you. Do you understand?"

Jaune just stared at her, not expecting that. He then nodded slowly, "Crystal."

She kept her stern look up for a few more seconds before she smiled at him, "Good. Because I feel like you won't disappoint me."

The two resumed walking and Jaune decided to ask the question he was most curious about, "So, what exactly are we going to do?"

"Well, I think we'll start with a light meal at a nice cafe. Then I heard there is a Spruce Willis movie out, so we can see if those reviews were right about how good it actually is. After that, we can head back here and study. That way I'll know just how much you're struggling." She explained to him.

Jaune nodded for a bit before something clicked, "Wait a minute, that's the exact date I asked you out on a couple of weeks before the dance."

She looked to the side to hide her faint blush, "Well, it was a good idea. And I thought it would be a decent way to show you I'm serious about this."

Jaune just looked at her in disbelief until he smiled at her. He decided to not embarrass her anymore so he just looked forward before saying, "Thank you." That earned a small smile from her and the two continued to walk in in a peaceful silence.

That peace carried onto the bullhead ride and they quickly found themselves in Vale. The two then started to go to the cafe that Weiss had in mind. They each got a coffee while Weiss ordered a grilled chicken salad and Jaune ordered a turkey and cheese panini. As the two ate, Weiss asked him how he got into singing and playing guitar. He told her that one of his older sisters were very passionate in music and he had asked her to teach him to play. The singing was just something he did a lot growing up and after so much time doing it, he had gotten pretty good at it. He asked her the same and she told him that it was a way to express the loneliness and sadness she felt growing up. But she grew to love doing it very much.

When they were done, Weiss paid the bill. She refused to allow Jaune to pay for any of it and he was not about to argue with her, there was no way he'd win anyways. The two made their way to the movie theater where they got their tickets and a popcorn to spilt. Again Weiss refused to let him pay. The two then sat down and started to watch the movie Demise Request. The plot was that a trauma surgeon turned into a vigilante after his wife and daughter were attacked by masked men; his wife died and his daughter wound up in a coma.

Both of them thought it was good. Not just for the action but the story was pretty solid and the main characters drive and journey were pretty good too. The only 'mishap' the two had in the movie was when they both reached into the bucket of popcorn and ended up brushing hands. Both stared at the other in shock before both relaxed and put the bucket down. It was forgotten and the two decided to just hold hands for the rest of the movie.

After the movie ended, both were satisfied with it and walked out of the theater thoroughly pleased. The two enjoyed a nice stroll through Vale as they made their way slowly back to the airfield. They got back onto the bullhead and Weiss asked him which subject was giving him the most trouble. He told her it was history and she really wasn't surprised by that. Doctor Oobleck was a tough teacher to follow along with.

When they got back to Beacon, they each grabbed their own set of notes and then went to the library for some quiet. Weiss asked to look over his notes so he handed her his notebook. She started to look it over and found that they were actually very thorough and almost exactly what their Professor had taught them. The only issues were that he was missing sections but that was probably because of the speed that Oobleck spoke at. As she was doing that, Jaune was feeling kinda nervous but he quickly started to eat a mint to ease his nerves and it helped greatly.

That's when she started to explain what section he was missing and he started to add them into his notes. "Okay, this makes so much more sense now. How did I miss this again?" he asked rhetorically as he was still writing.

"Probably because Oobleck speaks so fast, that if he were to weaponize it, it'd be like a minigun on steroids." Weiss told him seriously. That caught him off guard and caused him to snort. As he started to chuckle, that got Weiss to giggle along with him.

When they calmed down, luckily before the librarian could get annoyed by them. Weiss took his notes from him and looked them over again. She nodded, "With these, you should have no problem passing the next test. That is, if you study." She looked at him accusingly.

He just gave her a deadpanned expression, "Weiss, my partner is Pyrrha Nikos. Do you really think she'll let me get away with not studying?"

"Fair point." She answered. She then looked at her scroll. "We should probably head back to the dorms."

Jaune nodded and they packed up their things before leaving the library. "So, how did I do?" he asked her.

She thought for a second before she answered, "You were adequate."

He felt his heart sink slightly, "Oh, I see."

He felt her snake her arm around his and looked over to see her looking at him with a small smile, "I was joking, Jaune. This was a very enjoyable day for me."

Jaune sighed in relief, "Oh thank Oum. That puts me at ease."

Weiss giggled ta him, "Is it really that big of a deal?"

He nodded, "Of course it is. You're Weiss Schnee, the Snow Angel of RWBY. And you deserve nothing but the best." He told her bluntly.

That caused her to blush, "You are such a dolt." She said quietly. She stopped walking and he came to a stop right beside her, halfway to their dorms. "Jaune, close your eyes. Please."

Jaune was confused but did as she asked. He felt her let go of his arm and move to be more in front of him. He then felt her hands on his shoulders before a second later, felt her lips on his own. His eyes flew open to see her on her toes and kissing him with her eyes closed. Once he realized this was all real, he closed his eyes and gently returned it with his hands going to her sides. It was something that neither of them expected but it felt too perfect to care about that now.

* * *

It wasn't long after that, that the five of them soon settled into this new relationship. None of them expected this but at the same time, none of them stopped it from happening. And it wasn't long before the entire academy had learned of the peculiar relationship. Even if Weiss, Blake and Jaune could keep a secret, Ruby and Yang were an entirely different story. Especially, considering that those two felt they had no reason to hide the truth.

Downside to that was that most of the young men in the academy were jealous of Jaune and that meant that any spar with Jaune was more brutal than usual. None of them were stupid enough to try anything outside of class and bring down the wrath of team RWBY on themselves though. Jaune had his butt handed to him so often but that didn't last too long. With not only Pyrrha but now all four of his girlfriends training him, he got into Huntsman shape in record time.

In the months that followed, Jaune had become a very different Huntsman thanks to the added help from his girlfriends. The first thing was his weapons. Ruby had taken his ideas to heart and one day, dragged him down to the forge to make them a reality. Now Crocea Mors' shield and sword could combine together to form a greatsword, to deal more damage when the time was needed. Along with that, Ruby had designed him his own sidearm. It was a handgun that could fire regular bullets but also had the ability to fire Dust bullets if need be. He accepted it after all the hard work she put into it and named it Rosa Spinam in her honor.

Weiss helped to teach him on how to manipulate Dust. He wasn't very skilled in that area but with Weiss tutelage, he had at least got the basics down. And with that, he asked Ruby to help him modify Crocea Mors again. Now there was a small gap in the blade, just above the crossgaurd, to place Dust crystals into and channel the energy through the blade. He mostly stuck to fire or ice out of personal preference. Along with that, Weiss helped Pyrrha in tutoring him in certain subjects and improving his grades greatly.

Yang made good on her idea and started to teach him some hand-to-hand combat. He was no master but he could at least defend himself if he ever lost his weapons. She also taught him a few grapples she had learned from her father but didn't use too often and helped him to figure out on how to get out of them. Jaune was convinced she only did that so she could be all over him and tease him immensely. Along with that, she also helped Nora with his workouts. When she showed up, it usually was to throw a wrench into their routine and have him work muscles he had no idea he had.

Blake helped him out on firing Rosa Spinam more comfortably. Ruby had tried to teach him but with her not using one, not much could be transferred over from her usage of Crescent Rose. Luckily, Gambol Shroud was a similar caliber to his own gun. She helped him how to be a pretty decent marksman and to give him some pointers on how to fire Dust ammunition. Those were a whole different animal than regular bullets. She also gave him a few lessons on evasion. A shield was good and all, but some hits weren't worth the risk of tanking them and were just better to be avoided. Luckily, he was light on his feet so it didn't take long for him to get a decent grip on the concept.

But there was still another issue Jaune had to confront. It didn't take him long after dating RWBY that he noticed how downtrodden Pyrrha looked. It all came to a head one night, after one of their usual training sessions. He brought it up to her utter shock. She tried to decline it and change the subject but he kept pressing it. His mindset being that he should be able to give her a hand, no matter what the problem was. She begrudgingly revealed that she had feelings for him and that had completely floored him: "I-I had no idea. Pyrrha, I'm so sorry." He said sadly.

Pyrrha shook her head, "You have nothing to be sorry for, Jaune." he looked at her in confusion. She had a sad look in her eyes but she tried to smile all the same, "I had so much time to tell you how I felt but I never did. Maybe I wanted you to ask me or maybe I was just too afraid to take that chance. I honestly don't know."

She looked away from him and over the horizon, "But it's too late now. You're dating Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang. Maybe I could've been your girlfriend, but I wasted my opportunity. So, why should I be mad at you? If anything, I should be mad at myself."

She sighed before she stood up and turned to the door. She was halfway there when she felt herself being hugged form behind. She blushed and Jaune started to speak, "I'm still sorry, Pyrrha. I don't know if we would've worked out or not. But I can say for certain that I care for you more than I could say. You're my best friend and my partner. I wouldn't be here if not for you, I can say that for certain. So, even though it's not exactly what you wanted, I do love you, Pyrrha."

Pyrrha just stood there as tears started to gather in her eyes. She turned in his arms and hugged him tightly. He returned it as she cried into his shoulder, letting out the emotions she tried to bury. It may've not been the kind of love she was hoping for from him but in time, it would be enough for her.

Things between them would be shaky for a few more weeks but eventually things would get back to normal. In that time, he didn't have much time to be overly concerned because he had to try to keep up with his literal team of girlfriends. But a part of him knew that they were trying to distract him from all of it and for that, he was grateful.

Honestly, Jaune couldn't complain about his lot in life. Because of the love and support the had received from his teammates and girlfriends, he didn't look down on himself as much as before. He also felt more confident in himself. He felt like he belonged and he felt that his dream was getting so close to being within his reach. For the most part, everything felt…right.

* * *

Jaune had just gotten off the bullhead he took to get from Vale with a large bag in his right hand. He had gone down to get a few gifts for his girlfriends. He didn't do this often but at random times, he'd like to get them something. Just to say he loved them. They always told him, 'he didn't have to' but that didn't stop them from taking them anyways. He even got something for his teammates as well.

He had a content smile on his face as he made his way from the airfield and across the courtyard. That was until he heard a familiar voice come from behind him, "Oh my Oum, Jaune is that you?"

Jaune froze in disbelief before he turned to see who it was. Standing there was a young women his age and a few inches shorter than himself. She had light brown hair that went down to her shoulders and sky blue eyes. She had her full lips in a smirk. She had a very toned and womanly figure to say the least. She had on a light blue t-shirt that showed off her stomach and hugged her chest tightly under a white sleeveless jacket. She also had a pair of tight black jeans that hugged her waist and legs with a black and silver belt holding them up. They led down to a pair of black heeled boots. The final piece to her attire was the black chain around her neck and a silver heart, with a crack running down it, hanging from it.

Jaune was just in utter shock and could only say a single word, "Cerulean?"

She just nodded, "The one and only. It's good to see you, been too long."

He had to stop himself from flinching and managed to not scowl at her, "Yeah, well not really interested in talking to someone that was just using you."

She looked to the side to look shameful, faux shame if you asked him. "Yeah, that was pretty bitchy thing I did to you." She looked at him with a sad look in her eyes. Also fake. "I never apologized to you, did I?"

Jaune just stared at her for a long few seconds before speaking very neutrally, "No, you didn't. And I don't want one." He turned his back to her. "Go find someone else to lead on."

He started to walk away from her but he quickly felt her grab his left arm and bring it tightly against her breasts. He just looked her dead in the eyes as she tried to look sad and apologetic to him, "I'm serious, Jaune. I did something terrible and I'd like to make it up to you." She started to run her hand gently up and down his bicep, "Let me take you out to lunch. Give you that date you deserved. Maybe afterwards, we can go somewhere private and-"

"Not interested." He cut her off.

She was taken off guard and looked up at him in shock, "What?"

"Not. Interested." He said once again. "Now get off."

He saw her eyes narrow just slightly and a look of annoyance surface. Right before she managed to school her features into a mask of regret and pain. "Please, Jaune, give me another chance. I'm being genuine about this."

That caused him to snort then laugh. "No you aren't. Please, you haven't been genuine about anything in your life. Now, I'll say this again, get off."

She stared at him before she glared and stepped away, crossing her arms under her chest, "Wow, look who grew a backbone. And here I thought you had improved enough to have a bit of fun with. Think you hot shit now that you got into Beacon?" she asked sarcastically.

Jaune just raised an eyebrow before rolling his eyes, "Not in the slightest. I just don't want anything to do with a bitch like you."

Her eyes widened in shock before they narrowed and she growled out at him, "What did you just call me?"

"A bitch." He said simply. "You were a bitch back home and as far as I can tell, you're still that same bitch now."

She growled again as she gave him a death glare. She was about to say something when both were interrupted by a voice shouting, "Jaune!" Next thing he knew, he had a cloud of rose petals slam into his chest. He smiled and looked down at Ruby hugging him tightly. He wrapped his free arm around her and hugged her back. "Hey, Ruby. Did you miss me?"

She still clung to him but looked up at him with a pout, "Of course I did. You disappeared first thing this morning without a word. Then you didn't answer our phone calls and your team wouldn't tell us anything about what you were doing."

Jaune just smiled, "That would've ruined the surprise." He then leant down and kissed her which she happily returned. They pulled apart and the two smiled at each other, "So, did you decide to track me down on your own?" he asked her.

"Nope. She was just the first one to find you, Jauney!" He turned around and saw his other three girlfriends with Yang in the lead. She gave him her usual smirk, "You just disappeared and left us all alone to defend for ourselves." She said dramatically.

Jaune just playfully rolled his eyes while Ruby giggled before letting him go. "Oh my poor lady, your knight has abandoned you in your hour of need! What can I do to make amends for my folly?"

Weiss and Blake rolled their eyes with their own usual smaller smiles. Yang just closed the distance between them and put her arms around his neck. "I think you know." She spoke quietly. Jaune just smiled before he wrapped his left arm around her lower back and kissed her. She hummed happily and returned it.

They eventually pulled apart and Blake was the one to speak up, "So, where did you go, Jaune?"

Yang pulled away from him and turned to her, "You are setting me up for a serious curiosity joke." She said with a smirk. That was until she was flicked on the side of her head. "Ow!" She turned to her boyfriend. "What was that for?"

"Behave yourself. And no terrible puns in public." He said with a smirk. She gave him a heatless glare with her arms crossed. That was when he was hugged from his left and he turned to see Blake cuddling up to him, "Thank you, Jaune." she said with a smile right before she kissed him as well.

As they pulled apart, he smiled, "No problem, Blake. And to answer your question." He lifted the bag in his right hand slightly, "I decided to get you girls something."

Ruby's eyes widened before she took it from his hands to look inside, "Really?! What did you get me?!"

He just chuckled as Weiss walked over to him, "Jaune, we appreciate it, we really do. But you don't have to keep doing this."

He just smiled at her, "I know I don't _have_ to but I want to do it, Snow Angel."

Her nickname caused her to blush slightly, "You're a dunce, you know that?"

He just shrugged, "Yeah. But you love me for that." He gently cupped her cheek before he gave her a gentle kiss. She had no issue with returning it as she held his hand against her cheek. When they pulled apart, she left another kiss on his cheek that made him chuckle.

"Hey, Jaune?" Jaune turned to Yang as she pointed her thumb to the side, "Who's the chick?"

He looked over to where she was pointing to see that Cerulean was staring at them wide eyed and her jaw slack. She looked completely out of it. Jaune had actually forgotten that she was still standing there. A smirk stretched across his face as he looked back to his girlfriends, "Oh, right. Girls, this is Cerulean. Someone I knew from back home."

He turned back to her, "Cerulean, these are my girlfriends: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long." She was still unresponsive so he continued, "Well if you'll excuse us, we should really get going. Bye." He turned away to walk back to the dorm with his girlfriends, the smile never falling from his face. Weiss managed to get the bag away from Ruby so she would stop peaking at her gift. The young reaper pouted but jumped onto his back so he'd carry her. To not be outdone, Yang and Blake each took an arm and leant against him as they walked. Meanwhile, Weiss was content to just walking in front of them and lead them back to the dorms, she'd get her time when they got back there.

In that moment, Jaune was sure on one thing: As long as he had these four amazing women by his side, he knew he'd get through whatever Remnant could throw at him.

* * *

 **A/N- Surprise! I wonder how many of you were expecting this. Full disclosure: When I wrote the first chapter a year ago, I had no intention of making a sequel. But as more people left suggestions in the reviews, the more the idea grew on me. And a couple months back, I finally decided to bite the proverbial bullet. So, here it is on the one year anniversary! Also, Happy Valentine's Day to all of you.**

 **Now to give credit, where credit is due: suntan140 and a guest named Austin were the ones to suggest bringing in the girl that broke his heart. It was a good idea so I had no problem with adding it in. I hope this was as good as the original and I hoped you all enjoyed. And I will see you in the next update!**


End file.
